Black Kings & White Queens
by the fangirl in a wheelchair
Summary: A Hetalia Angsty/Dark Drabble series! Each story isn't tied in with eachother unless stated otherwise. (Warnings Inside!)
1. Intro

Warning! This story contains OOC Characters (AKA characters as villains), Rape/Noncon, Abuse, Gore, Murder, ETC, each story has different warnings but those are the main ones. There might be some historical inaccuracies too, I tried to research everything as much as I could but just in case.

Most Frequent Antagonists: Germany, Spain, Prussia, Denmark, Sweden, England, Russia.

The full list of prompts and pairings/characters:

Blame (IggyChu)

Proof (DenNor)

Assistance (BelaLiech)

Going (RussLiet)

Birthday (Spamano)

Scientist (Russia, Baltics)

Silent (Turkey, Greece, Egypt)

Behalf (DenNor)

Rumor(ed) (Fem!Italy, Slight Ger/Fem!Ita)

Tip (SwissAus)

Idle (RussPrus)

Brother (EngScot)

Beneath (Neth/Fem!Indo)

Redecorate (SKHK)

Gravitation (America, Canada)

Declaration (HRE/Chibitalia)

Afterthought (NethIndo)

Unearth (Belgium/Fem!Congo)

Shield (Germania, Ancient Rome)

Blacklist (UKSp)

Misquoted (England, Romano)

Copying (BulRom, Moldova)

Argue/Arguing (GerIta)

Lens (GerIta)

Bell (Belgium/Fem!Congo)

Arrest(ed) (GerIta, PruAus, Spain, DenNor, SuFin)

Havoc (Light Spamano, DenNor, SuFin)

Tool (SuFin)

Blanket (Hanatamago Family)

Fancy (Luxembourg/Seborga)

Dash (PruIta)

Away (Ro/Fem!Chu)

Syndication (Prumano)

Champagne (FraCan)

Note (PruAus)

Physical (SeaLad)

Dull (Australia/New Zealand)

Frozen (DenIce)

Stumble(d) (SuFin)

Hunt (Spamano)

Gibberish (UKUS)

Camp (Fem!Ger/Fem!Ita)

Weak(ness) (Allies/Ita, past GerIta)

Bargain (Ameripan)

Alcohol (England, America, Canada)

Wind (PruCan)

Temptation (Spain)

Eighteen (England, Hong Kong)

Bottle (SpAus)

Rhythm (Pru/Fem!Aus)


	2. Blame (IggyChu)

**IggyChu, Warning/s: Opium War, Mentions of Drug Addiction.**

* * *

"This is all your fault!"

China really hates this, he hates this feeling of agitation, he hates what this nation has done to him and his people, but most of all he hates how he can no longer live without that awful white powder.

"My fault?" The other nation chuckles as if his misery is amusing to him. England inhales his pipe and blows a smoky breath towards him, China coughs at the fume. "Obviously you did this to yourself."


	3. Proof (DenNor)

**DenNor with mild SuNor, Warning/s: Human AU, High School AU, Not Listing Other Warnings Because Of Spoilers.**

* * *

_It has always been the two of us._

_We're childhood friends._

_We grew up together._

_He knows everything about me._

_And I know everything about him._

_We always have been together._

_That's a fact._

_And that's how it should be._

_But then he just had to come along and ruined EVERYTH-_

"Mikkel."

A smack on his head woke Mikkel up from his lament.

He look up and sees Lukas standing next to him. He has a text book in his hand, which was probably used to hit him on the head earlier.

"Class is over. Stop daydreaming you idiot, I want to go home." Lukas said.

"Sorry sorry." Mikkel grinned sheepishly at him.

Him and Lukas have been best friends since they were kids, sure people thinks that it's odd to see a happy-go-lucky guy like Mikkel get along with a quiet and calculating guy like Lukas, but the truth is, they compliment each other, Lukas would always be there to prevent Mikkel from doing stupid things (or so that's what Lukas claims) and Mikkel is there to help Lukas loosen up whenever he gets too serious.

"Hey Lukas, wanna come by my house after school later?" Mikkel offered on their way out of class.

"I can't, Berwald already promised to help me with my homework, I'm going to be meeting up at his house later."

Mikkel is having a hard time keeping his smile on when he heard Lukas' response. "Oh okay, that's fine."

He tries not to snarl at hearing that name. It used to be only just the two of them, until Berwald came along and interfere. He's always stealing Lukas from Mikkel one way or another. And truthfully, Mikkel is sick of it, he is sick of that boy, and he is going to make sure that this is going to be the last time that Berwald interferes with their friendship.

* * *

Several days later...

"This is odd..." Lukas muttered.

"What's odd?" Mikkel asked his best friend.

"It's been days and Berwald still hasn't come to school." Lukas told him. "Did something happened?"

"He's probably just down with a really bad flu or something, I wouldn't worry about him." Mikkel tried to reassure his best friend.

Lukas was quiet for a moment, he's probably thinking about the possibilities of what Mikkel just said, he then eventually sighs. "You're probably right."

"Hey Lukas?"

Lukas turn to face him.

"We are going to be best friends forever and ever right?" Mikkel asked.

Lukas rolls his eyes, but he smiles nonetheless. "... Sure, whatever."

Mikkel grins.

That's right, the two of them will be best friends for ever and ever, and nothing and nobody will come in between them.

And if something or someone does tries to get in between them...

_"Why did you ask me to come see you here?"_

_"Oh nothing, it's just that I've noticed you've been hanging out with Lukas a lot lately?"_

_"We're just friends Mikkel."_

_"I know that but can you please just stay away from him?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Look just do as I say!"_

_"No why should I? You can't control who he can and can't be friends with."_

_"... Why must you always get in my way?"_

_"What?"_

_Mikkel grabs the nearest item he could reach, a lead pipe, and swung it at _Berwald.

... Then M will just have to get rid of them. Just like he did to Berwald.


	4. Assistance (BelaLiech)

**BelaLiech, Warning/s: Unhealthy Relationship, Captivity, Implied Kidnapping.**

**You probably noticed how I didn't used Natalya for Belarus' human name but instead Natallia, that's because I found out that the Belarussian version of the name is actually Natallia so I decided to use that one instead.**

* * *

Belarus sets down a tray of food in front of Liechtenstein. "My darling Lily, I made you some chicken soup, I hope you would enjoy it. Now, say ah." Belarus picks up the spoon, she scoops up a spoonful of soup, blew on it a little, then holds it up towards Liechtenstein, akin to how a mother would feed her child.

But instead of accepting the offered food, Liechtenstein turns her head away. "Natallia, I want to go home."

"But you are home, this is our home." Belarus' voice sounds hurt.

No, this isn't home. This isn't _Liechtenstein _home. And no matter how much Belarus tries to make it so, this house would never be Liechtenstein home.

Finally, Liechtenstein couldn't take it anymore, so she blurted out, "I want my brother!"

"Why do you want your brother when you have me?" Belarus frowns. "Your brother wouldn't be able to protect you like I could. He wouldn't be able to provide for you like I could. I could give you anything you want. My sweet adorable Lily, can't you see that all I have done for you was just to make you happy?"

"If- If you really want me to be happy then you would let me go outside." Liechtenstein said trembling.

That's right. If this really was home then Liechtenstein would be able to go outside, and see her big brother, and other nations, and her people, she needs to know if her people are alright.

"The outside world is a cruel and terrible place, you're better off staying here where I can protect you." Belarus petted her head tenderly.

"No... It isn't... My brother-"

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR BROTHER ALREADY!" Belarus screamed at her.

Liechtenstein flinched.

Belarus' eyes widen once she realized what she had done. "Oh my dear Lily, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Belarus moves to hug Liechtenstein, kissing her forehead, whilst muttering sweet apologies. But Liechtenstein could only sit frozen in fear. "Do you forgive me my precious Lily?"

Liechtenstein nods, not wanting to anger the other female nation some more.

"I'm glad." Belarus sighs in relief. "Now please eat your soup I don't want you to die of starvation while you are living with me." She tries to feed Liechtenstein the soup again, this time Liechtenstein accepted the food.

"That's a good girl." Belarus petted her head again.

It has been a month since Belarus snatched Liechtenstein from her home, and kept her captive in the Slavic nation's house. And ever since, she has been treating her like her own personal doll, dressing her up in pretty clothes, doing her hair, feeding her, she sometimes would even ask if she could touch and hold Liechtenstein in her arms. But despite all the luxuries Belarus provided for her, she still never lets Liechtenstein go outside. Belarus treats her nicely most of the time, but there are times when Liechtenstein say or does something that would anger her and she snaps, those times terrifies Liechtenstein the most. Fortunately Belarus hasn't actually hurt her physically, but heaven knows how long that will last.

For now, Liechtenstein decides to just try and obey the terrifying nation, at least until she finds a way to escape, or until her brother comes and saves her.

Liechtenstein hopes that her brother would save her soon.


	5. Going (RussLiet)

**RussLiet (I guess?), Warning/s: Mentioned Past Abuse, Historical Inaccuracies?**

* * *

"So it's true, you are leaving."

"Yes mr. Russia, I am declaring my independence, soon I will no longer be a part of the USSR."

"I see..." Russia spoke sadly.

Lithuania was expecting Russis to react differently to his independence. He was expecting anger, violence, anything along those lines. But not this. Not Russia smiling sadly down at him with a faraway look in his eyes as if he's remembering their old 'pleasant' days living together in the same house.

"We will surely miss you. Especially me." Russia continued.

"I will miss you too." Lithuania lied. The truth is, he will not miss Russia, he will not miss living in Russia's house, he will not miss the beatings, he will not miss all the times Russia tried to mess with his and everybody's minds, he will not miss anything.

"But are you really sure about this? If you change your mind-"

"I've already made up my mind Mr. Russia, I'm leaving the USSR." Lithuania quickly interrupted him, he doesn't want Russia to play any of his mind tricks with him.

For a moment, Russia's face was completely unreadable, but then finally Russia sighs. "Alright then."

Once again Lithuania was expecting a different reaction from Russia. Why is he acting so calmly about his leave?

"When will you be leaving?" Russia asked.

"Well, I still have a few things I need to sort out, but hopefully I'll be able make my leave in a week."

Russia hummed in thought for a moment, then smiles and said, "This has been a nice talk. You can go now."

"I'm- I'm sorry what?" Lithuania didn't mean to stutter, but he really wasn't expecting that from Russia.

"Don't you need to get those things you mentioned sorted out?" Russia is still smiling at him. Is that a good sign? Lithuania is unsure, Russia has always been unpredictable.

What's going on? Why is Russia being so benevolent today?

"Oh ri-right. Thank you Mr. Russia." Lithuania is still suspicious but not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth he just decided to leave Russia's office before the other shoe finally drops.

Now all alone in his office, Russia finally drops his act, he giggles to himself.

He won't let Lithuania leave that easily.

* * *

**That's called foreshadowing! :D (Fyi, this probably isn't the best drabble in the series but eh)**


	6. Birthday (Spamano)

**Spamano, Warning/s: Dark/Yandere!Spain, Mentions/Implied Past Murder, implied past Character death****.**

* * *

"Happy birthday Romano! Make a wish!"

Spain sets down the birthday cake in front of Romano. But Romano just stares at the licking flames of the candles on the cake. It's not really his birthday, it's actually the Italian Reunification Day, and Veneciano should also be here to celebrate but...

_"The truth is Roma, I wasn't exactly planning on hurting Italy, but he was getting in the way, what a shame- Roma why are you crying? Don't be sad, boss will protect you from all the evil in the world!"_

He felt Spain hand squeeze his shoulder snapping him out of his flashback. Spain spoke calmly with a menacing edge to it. "Romano? Why aren't you blowing out the candles?"

Romano flinched, he knew what that tone of voice meant. He quickly blow out the candles.

Romano hears the sound of Spain clapping his hands together. "Yay! felicitaciones Roma! What did you wish for?"

He wished that Veneciano was still alive.


	7. Lens (GerIta)

**Music reccomended for this: The Tragedy Of Chateau Cepage German cover by Hamaji.**

**GerIta, ****Warning/s: Yandere!Germany, Major Gore, Eye Scream.**

***awkward cough* This was the first drabble I did actually****.**

**I know this is a little out of order for the series but I just really want to post this.**

* * *

Germany stares at the pair of precious gems in his hand. He has never seen anything as beautiful, all the diamonds in the world are nothing compared to the pairs of honey brown orbs he's holding. For years he had to watch others be mesmerized by the orbs, how they lusts over them with desire, they make Germany sick to his stomach. But now these gems are finally his, his to treasure, his to cherish, and his to protect.

A whimper is heard from the corner of the room.

"What's wrong Italy?"

In one corner of the room sat the frightened country of North Italy. Bandages are wrapped over where his eyes used to be, blood appears to have seeped into them.

"Oh yes, that's right, you can't see anymore."

The whimpering now turn into sobs.

"Don't worry, once you regenerate you will get new eyes."

Germany holds out one of Italy's eyeballs towards the light.

They really are more beautiful than any diamond.


	8. Scientist (No PairRussia Baltics)

**No Pair/Russia Baltics, Warning/s: Human Experimentations.**

* * *

Lithuania covers his ears to try to block out the screams of his fellow Baltic brothers. He doesn't want to hear them, he doesn't want to know what those horrible, Russian scientists are doing to them.

"Litva you're finally awake!" Lithuania turn to see Russia standing in the doorway. Russia gives him his usual friendly smile. "Did you have a good sleep? I hope you did, that last experiment really took a toll on you."

Russia then turn towards the door. "Bring him in!"

Russia steps aside, and a few men came into the room carrying a stretcher with Latvia in it. They placed him on the bed next to Lithuania. He appears to be trembling more than usual, his body twitches violently every now and then, he also seems to be in some type of hysterical state because when those men touched him he screamed in terror as if the world is about to end.

"Restrain him, we can't have him hurting himself, the scientists said they need him in one piece for further research." Russia ordered the men.

Those men went about to restrain Latvia using the restrains that were attached onto the bed, it's as if they knew something like this would happen.

Lithuania stares at the other Baltic Nation in horror. What did they do to him?

In these past weeks, Lithuania and his Baltic brothers have been suffering in the hands of Russian scientists, forced into being their lab rats. The scientists plan is to conduct research on Nations and their regeneration ability and immortality. And naturally, Russia volunteered the Baltics for their experiments.

"Litva," Russia casts his eyes on him, he has his metal pipe in his hands; "it's your turn again. This time, they want to see how much a nation could take a damage to the head before it gets too much for them."

Russia swung his pipe then everything went black.


	9. Silent (No PairTurkey Greece)

**No Pair/Turkey Greece, Warning/s: Child Abuse, Gore, Tongue Amputation.**

**I was feeling like sht so I decided to finish this to make me feel better.**

* * *

"Stop struggling brat!"

Young Greece struggles against Turkey, who's trying to hold him down on the torture table.

"Hold still!"

After several minutes of struggling, Turkey finally attached the table's cuffs onto Greece's wrists and ankles.

Turkey brings out his scimitar that he brought with him."Open your mouth!"

Greece clamps his mouth tightly shut.

Turkey groans. "Why are you always so uncooperative?!"

Turkey grabs a hold of Greece's chin and forces him to open his mouth. He pulls out Greece tongue...

_Slash_

"Didn't I told you? That if you won't shut up you are going to end up just like Egypt." Turkey said while holding onto Greece's tongue, which he just separated from its owner.

Greece began coughing out blood, if it wasn't for a country's healing factor, Greece would have probably choked on his own blood.


End file.
